Sap
by omegafire17
Summary: As it turns out, when Nora 'heats up', she strangely cools down instead - that said, no one ever said it'd be easy for Ren, or simple. RenXNora, Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own RWBY or any of it's characters. Those belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.

**Rating:** M

**Takes place after 'Testing', as well as the others, though that's obvious heh. Still, despite the M rating, it's not that bad (yet again).**

* * *

Well, this should make as good a gift as any.

Using his scroll, he opened the door to the team's room, and was about to close it when he saw a surprising sight: Nora, on her bed, curling into a ball. Even as he watched, she moved in place, trying to curl herself tighter and closer, or otherwise find a different angle for her to face. Pyrrha and Jaune had yet to come back from their training session, but it had only started a few minutes ago, if their stated time was accurate.

He briefly thought to himself, then actually closed the door behind him. "Why?" he asked, knowing 'what' would only state the obvious and nothing more.

"Trying to curl into a ball here" came her cheerful voice, sorta muffled by her own body. "They say it's possible, and so far, it's pretty good! Kinda cramped though, but who cares, as you're curled into a ball and your friends can pick you up and play with you! Well, if they have the strength to lift me in the first place - not that I weigh that much. Or do I? I never really looked at such things-"

"Anyway" he breathed, a little amused, hands behind his back, holding something. "You're not gonna get up, Nora?"

"Why?"

"To say hi to your boyfriend?"

She instantly sprang up from her ball form, right onto her hands and knees, right with a little grin that made him go 'Oh no'. Not that he wasn't against a hug and/or kiss, just that if she rushed him right now, it'd crush his gift-

Even as he was realizing this, Nora got up... then she stopped mid-squee, with an interesting expression, looking every which way. Then she came at him, very close to his face, but he didn't move or look away, and she blinked once at him. "What are you hiding behind your back, Ren?" she asked low, bright, and nearly songlike.

He breathed out, almost a chuckle, lip curling. "I thought I couldn't hide this from you forever, so here you go" he said, holding out the jar for her.

A brief look, then she practically lit up from the inside. "You got me more sap!? GEEEEE! This is so great!" she exclaimed, the jar in his hands one moment, gone the next and in her hands. "Bottoms up!"

"Nora!"

She froze, the lid having been thrown off, _almost_ about to spill a drop of red sap. Nora herself was on one foot, mouth open and tongue out snowflake-tasting style, only looking at him with her eyes - and she stayed that way.

Actually surprised that she froze (literally), his lip curved nonetheless, hands held out before him. "Nora, you _can_ have all that sap" he said slowly, gently, stepping closer to her, and somehow liking the way her mouth hanged open, even with her tongue like that. "But because I went to this trouble, I'd like it if you didn't eat it at your normal speed."

"An I at a me low ed?" she breathed to him - literally, with her mouth still open and tongue out the entire time. "Oo yurs?"

He blinked, confused, but slowly determined that to mean 'Can I eat at my slow speed? Or yours?', before he breathed out. "Mine" he said, liking her sad little 'Ahh', just as he dipped his finger in the sap. "And perhaps you can start with this" he continued, playfully smearing it over her nose (which she squeaked at, very close to breaking frozen-character).

He noted this, hands behind his back again. "You can unfreeze now, Nora" he said mildly, to which she immediately did so, standing on both feet and the jar of sap in her hands.

"Good, now I can get even" she breathed brightly, digging two fingers into the sap without looking, then promptly smearing them between his upper lip and his nose. While a little jolted at the sensation, he couldn't really say he was surprised that she was gonna do something like that.

"Soooo?" she drew out, with an open-mouthed grin, the jar mysteriously absent now (the entire thing, not just the sap).

His lip slowly curved. "I have a handlebar mustache, minus the points" he said mildly.

She giggled brightly. "And I look like a clown with a dripping nose!" she exclaimed, before doing the classic clown-honk gesture, splattering drops of sap over her fingers (which she quickly licked up). "Bep-Bep-Bep! Wait, was that really a honk? Hmm-"

She stopped when he held her by the shoulders, really close, which she enjoyed but was still curious about.

"You know you want to" he merely said, gesturing at the sap still stuck near his lip.

She blinked once cutely, then got it and went "Geeee!' before grinning again. "I absolutely _love_ this part!" she breathed low, happy, before promptly devouring his face - almost. Her tongue swept across his upper lip and nose, aiming to get all of the sap, and sneak in many affectionate kisses in the process. He quite enjoyed that part, and when it was his turn, obliged her by licking off the sap on her nose. Though his licks were less enthusiastic, it didn't matter to her, because it still showed his love. And as she'd said to him, being spontaneous and random sometimes made her like him even more... but she made sure that he would stay her Ren, because she liked that (him) better.

So after he finished, he had an open-mouthed grinning bundle in his arms, and he couldn't resist a smile either. Still, he sat them down on his bed, and she made sure to lean close to him.

"Oh, you're thinking aren't you?" she whispered into his ear, giggling a little.

"Have been, Nora" he amended, before looking at her. "But I'd like your thoughts on them, before I put them off any longer."

"Oh! What kind of thoughts?"

"Serious" he said carefully.

She went 'Ahh', drawing it out. "I was really hoping you'd like random or funny or even violent thoughts-" she continued, before stopping for no reason. He simply saw her look at him, then her look got rather shrewd. "Wait, this thinking, is it _reeeally_ serious?"

"Completely."

"Ah, well that's different!"

His lip curved, Nora back to her usual self, watching her move even closer to him - and more than that, she made it so that she was sitting on his legs, back held under his left arm, and her face directly underneath his against his shoulder (grinning open-mouthed a lot of the time). "Go on" she breathed happily. "Tell Nora _all_ about your troubles, my little sloth."

He actually chuckled, and she giggled as well just because he did so. "It's far more questions than troubles, Nora" he answered, his other hand moving to stroke her hair slowly (which she also liked, even though he didn't do it very often).

"Questions, troubles, anger management - same things, really."

He didn't bother trying to correct that; he'd be here all night. "Anyway" he started, looking directly at her. "What are your plans for after Beacon, Nora?"

"What do you mean 'what are my plans?'?" she asked, but not seriously, giggling. "I'm gonna be a Huntress, you a Hunter, and the two of us will stay together, eating pancakes and playing with each other to the end of time!"

"...well, yes Nora, but I meant _other_ than that."

"Other?" she breathed, surprised, before humming a bit. "Well that's a new one, Ren. What 'other' do you mean?"

He slowly sighed. "Other as in... couple 'other', not including sex" he said carefully. "Do you have any plans like that?"

"Do I? Did I? Hmm- no, can't say I did" she said, thinking (for all of a second). "Not that I _haven't_ thought about it, of course, I just never decided if I might do so or not. The first part is kinda redundant, and the other is very complicated, plus a lot of work."

"Redundant?" he asked, somehow not having seen that coming. "How-?"

"Because it's a loooong involved party for how much two people love each other, in public, and making it 'official'" she breathed, with air-quotes, grinning. "Like I need that kind of approval to love you, Ren."

Although surprised, after a few moments, he concluded that it made _some_ sense. Still, his lip curved, brushing a section of hair out of her eyes. "You certainly don't, but legal matters would still need it, or there'd be trouble" he said mildly.

"Trouble?" she breathed brightly, giving him that _really_ happy grin-look. "I can just make it all go away" she whispered, really low.

"That'd only get us in more trouble, Nora-"

"Ahh" she breathed sadly, which was her fairly usual reaction to no possibility of violence.

"-then again" he said, with an interesting tone, making her head snap up; he merely smiled a little at her. "It wouldn't hurt for them to know they can't mess with us" he finished knowingly.

"Geehehehe" she breathed, a happy little shaking-with-excitement bundle in his arms. And for his words, she gave him a really deep kiss right out of the blue, surprising him - especially when she pushed him to lay back on the bed, but she remained 'only' sitting above him, for now at least.

"And then of course, there's the other part to that other" she breathed brightly, tilting her head. "Right?"

It took him a moment, but he nodded, remaining laying down intentionally. "Yes, of course, Nora."

"Like I said" she said, waggling a finger. "Very complicated, lot of work, and takes up a lot of time - how would we be a Hunter and Huntress couple if little munchkins took up nearly all of our time?"

"Same way everyone else would" he answered easily, mild, despite the subject matter. "We'd make it work, and wouldn't let anything else stop us."

She grinned at him. "Good words" she approved, before sticking her tongue out briefly. "But still not enough reason to start in the first place, now or otherwise."

"Well certainly not right now" he said firmly, to her little surprise. "We're still only seventeen, Nora, and in school at that."

She got right in his face, in her usual way, grinning. "Are you saying that because you're asking if it's 'safe' today?" she asked playfully. "So we can 'do it', Ren?"

He looked at her evenly, but did not answer - and in fact, this surprised her when the seconds stretched. Still inches from her, he slowly gathered his nerve, keeping his gaze on her. "...Actually, yes, I am, Nora" he admitted slowly.

She blinked several times cutely, despite or because of the surprise.

"Not tonight, specifically... but soon."

Another second (and blink) of surprise... then she intentionally breathed against his face.

He reacted slightly to it, despite being used to that happening.

Nora giggled a little, smiling. "Ooo, that last step before doing it?" she breathed softly, two fingers 'walking' up his arm, and leaving small reactions wherever she went. "I thought you'd be all 'we should wait a little longer, till we're both a little more experienced."

Hmm, not a bad 'deep' imitation, but the enunciation could use work.

That random bit aside, his heartbeat was rising, distinctively feeling her fingers stroking at his neck now - he still looked up at her. "I still am, sorta" he said, confusing her. "But when I say 'little', I mean it."

"Hmm?

He slowly breathed out. "This session, and the next one-" he said faintly, "then... we do it. Not rushing it, or going overboard on the waiting."

She made a humming sound, before she leaned forward, stopping just short of his left ear. "Well that's a good idea" she breathed with approval.

He jerked slightly with a 'Ah!', because she'd licked his ear even as her soft giggling 'assaulted' his ear.

"Shall we begin?" she asked softly.

Slowly breathing out, but with a smile, he gently pulled Nora from the crook of his neck, and kept his hand on her cheek. He didn't say anything, but he was pretty sure his expression was doing that for him. She merely gave the slightest giggle, and kissed him... but to his surprise, she only gave him a quick one and pulled back an inch.

"Oh, one thing before we do anything else" she breathed, soft. "You're my castle, Ren."

A little surprised, he took a few moments to respond - Nora opened her mouth a little during this. Unbidden, he flash-backed back to the two (main) times she'd said that; her little fantasy during initiation, and then the absolute mayhem that was the cafeteria fight.

His lip still curved. "So you're Queen over me, Nora?" he asked mildly, eyebrow raised.

She laughed quietly (he was surprised), before kissing him again, breathing against his nose. "Not _over_ you, silly; _Of_ you." she whispered softly, keeping the sweet smile, "I'm your Queen, Ren."

He gave off a little gasp, his cheeks heating up rapidly... _especially_ when she began to suck his fingers.

* * *

She gently licked all around them. "Oh, and always will be" she added softly.

If she saw his expression right, that had all gotten to him (and he liked it), but the sensation in his fingers was reeeally good, so he was the good distracted.

"Remember our plan?" she teased.

He blinked, then shook his head a little, but in that jolted way and not the actual version. "Uh" he breathed, breath hitching as she continued to lick his fingers. "Turns, w-with you first, and then-"

"You last" she said brightly, kissing him in approval, to his surprise. Heeheehee.

However, surprisingly after that, he pried her off his mouth. She had only a second to look at him before:

"At least, that was the plan" he said, looking back at her despite his cheeks a little red from her finger sucking, an inch away. "If we were gonna do it."

"Hmm?"

Then he sat them up, to her little 'Oh!', and really making her excited for what he was doing.

His lip curved, a little embarrassed and/or effort-y, but still looked like he was smiling to her. "However, we aren't doing it tonight" he said, slowly pushing them forward. "And you've had your 'fill' of me last time."

She giggled, excited, happy and joyful as she moved there on the bed. "Ooo, I love it when you take command, like a captain!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out. "It makes me feel so cold!"

He briefly got an 'Uh' look, which she liked as well. "It's 'hot', Nora."

"Not the way it happens to me" she breathed, really really breathy and soft up at him. "Remember? Well, maybe it's not completely cold, really, but it's still not normal hehehe."

"...fair point. I guess."

She merely giggled again, all the way before and during their kiss, which she still enjoyed. After all, if she was gonna 'cool down' seconds after he started touching her for real, she had to extra enjoy things before that happened! Oh! That reminded her; maybe she'd 'had her fill' of Ren from last time, but that didn't mean she had to have no fill this time! Giggling again, licking across Ren's mouth (he didn't expect that :D), she felt up his muscles through his clothes. Ah, good strength and no endurance-

Oh, and of course she liked his fingers in her hair. She hadn't thought she'd like that during this, but she did, so- Oh! His fingers were very near her chest! Gotta go extra extra EXTRA enjoyable!

A second where she did so, then, she moved with another 'Oh!' when he did touch her for real.

_"Ahh, I wanted more fun!"_

Still, grinning, she latched herself onto Ren's mouth, putting her whole spirit into it - oh that was cold!

Then, it came again; that soothing cold feeling.

Against his mouth, she pretty much just slowed down, drawing out a long breath (something like 'Ahhhahahaha') - Ren himself slowly adjusted, despite having experienced this last time. But he'd told her that... that... oh something about needing more than once.

"Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?" she breathed, soft, enjoying the echo.

Really close to her, his lip curved, which she enjoyed even like this. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this" he admitted.

"Ah, come on" she breathed, giggling happily, like a puddle. "I'm a seriously big little bundle of happiness - now even more so. I'll probably do anything you want when I'm like this."

"That's what I'm trying to adjust to" he added, his fingers moving across her cheek (oh she liked that tingle). "That you, Nora, are like this."

"I can still hear you right?" she whispered, grinning again, but her eyes were only half-open. "You wanna know what I hear?"

He didn't answer verbally, but when he slowly tilted his head, she took it as an answer.

"You, my little sloth" she breathed, really really soft, moving her finger up with effort, right up to his nose. "Boop."

He breathed out, relieved, and with a little smile, heehee. "Crazy" he merely said, to which she giggled, while his other hand remained hesitantly moving in place on her chest. She cooed at the sensation, which was both soothingly cold, and a rush of literal excitement - and she didn't care if cooed was the right word, because this was good. Even more so when Ren kissed her - which she returned - and when he placed another kiss on her neck after that, which was surprisingly cold. Then she went 'Oh!" when he held her arms above her head, and because she was so excited-yet-soothed, they remained there even as his fingers dug into her uniform.

He worked fast and firmly, with a hitch here and there, but that was understandable.

She breathed out, surprised when he starting taking her clothes off.

"Wow, you're bold tonight" she breathed, grinning like a puddle again.

"If you say so."

She merely giggled, even with her clothes in a pile over her head; the echo was just so cute! Anyway, thanks to Ren's surprising moves, she was soon naked from the waist up, and half-naked from the waist down. Ooo, he was gonna do something, or try something, or-or something else on that something list - she didn't know; everything was kinda fuzzy and slow, but it didn't stop her excitement. But clearly he wasn't about to try down there, not yet at least, but oh well.

"Oh!"

Little playing with the nub on the left side - mostly cool, but there'd been a spike of _real_ cold for a moment. Hehehe, it was all so good.

"Feel that, Nora?"

"Duh" she breathed, extra grinning, just because. "Why?"

"Let me just... try something."

"Oh, what's something?" she whispered, excited, wanting to lift her head but his touch was so soothing. And he didn't answer her (Ahh), but his finger continued to 'play' on her left side, which she also enjoyed, especially when he played with the nub. But even with the soothing cool sensations, and the excitement, her eyes remained open - things just moved in slow motion. Because of this though, she saw his other hand also coming toward, but strangely glowing on one finger. Weird; she couldn't be seeing that right.

Still, his 'glowing' finger touched her chest, other side this time-

She gasped, hard; instead of the soothing cool sensation, it was as if the pleasure made her on fire! Well, somehow in a good way, but she still hadn't been expecting that!

In fact, she jerked hard enough that Ren flinched away from surprise, staring at her.

Breathing heavily (for her), seeing things clearly/normally again, she sat up like a spring. "Okay, _what_ was _that_!?" she exclaimed.

Blinking, startled by her sudden change, he took a little to respond. "I, uh-" he breathed, slowly looking at his finger, which now that she looked at it, really was glowing (with his Aura). "I tried to use my Aura to enhance the sensations, a-and see what happened... I didn't expect this."

"You're telling me!" she continued, right in his face, but friendly-like - despite the seriousness, he liked that when they were alone. "I didn't know that was gonna happen either! Do you know what happened, Ren?" she continued, and before he could even open his mouth: "Your little touch there made me feel like I was on fire!"

He looked surprised, slowly glancing down at her chest (and back up with a little red), his mouth working. "...in the good way?"

"Yes, the good way!" she said brightly, grinning. "If it was the bad way, it would be _far_ more serious."

He made a small sound, before something seemed to occur to him, then he got serious. "May I try again?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to know, Nora, please."

She kissed him, giggling at his surprised reaction, waving a hand. "Do whatever you need to, Ren!" she said cheerfully.

Surprisingly though, the first thing he did was touch two fingers to her neck, somewhere near the jaw; she didn't remember him ever doing that before. She looked at him to explain, but he was serious, glancing between his again-glowing finger and her. So she watched his finger, least till Ren gently tilted her head to face him, which still made her happy. And in that happiness, she kissed him again, and this time he returned it - let him do whatever he wanted with her, and she'd like it. Really, after the surprise, she could- Woah!

She'd been expecting the hot touch, but his whole hand moving over her chest (both of them) was a nice surprise.

Anyway, back to the hot touch-

Like she'd said, it was like she was on fire, really really warm and yet not burning, and feeling so good yet so different from the soothing coolness she was used to! Still, she liked that it spread throughout her body, which was the biggest thing about it all!

_"But isn't this what normal people feel?"_ she thought, making a sound, before she jolted. _"Wait! Not 'just' normal people, Ren as well!"_

Well that made things complicated.

The second after she had that thought, it went away for now, so she slowly looked at Ren... who slowly sighed with relief.

"Ren?" she asked softly, smiling.

He slowly looked up at her, and to her surprise, he was actually smiling. "This makes things very interesting" he said mildly, the fingers at her neck coming to her cheek.

She giggled, grinning. "Oh you bet" she whispered, bright and low, "We have lots to talk about, Ren, about this 'hot' reaction in addition to my normal cold, no matter how little sense it makes. And I don't know what that touch on the neck meant to you, but seeing you smile is enough for me!"

"Fair enough" he said, giving her a little kiss on the nose ("Boop" she thought cutely). "I think I'll start with 'do you prefer the normal hot, or your usual cold'?"

"A _very_ good question, Ren" she breathed, low and cold against his face, sitting on his lap now. "Both feel great, but the 'hot' is the normal reaction for everyone, and you know how I feel about normal - but still, who else can claim to feel hot and cool at the same time?"

"You'll want to mix it up" he said after a moment, cheeks red because his face was very close to her chest, but he kept smiling. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Ahahahaha" she breathed, like a cute little maniac.

"Still-"

"Hmm?"

He looked at her, cheeks still red, but he had that wonderful determined look. "I never said I was 'done' here" he said mildly.

A moment, followed by blink, then she went 'Geeee'. "Oh, you don't need 'the mood' to keep going; that's even better!" she squealed, even as the slowly-chuckling Ren slowly got to work on her. "A good way to experiment! Oh!"

"Duh."

* * *

**Heh, guess I was sorta off when I said there's little else to do besides 'doing it' XD But still, Vol. 2 is going strong (and funny lol), and there's plenty more to learn about - even little background stuff like 'THANK you!' and 'Pancakes!' :P**


End file.
